Secretary
by Ririchiyo
Summary: Saaya es una chica un tanto diferente a las demás. Es algo despistada y no le gusta salir en citas con hombres que no conoce. Ella al graduarse de la Universidad, no pudo conseguir trabajo. Hasta que una mañana, su mejor amiga Sam le muestra el periódico una sección que hablaba de la empresa de cosmético más prestigiosa, CELE. Saaya tendrá que lidiar muchas cosas y con su jefe.


**Secretary**

_Capítulo 1: A mí alrededor._

Saaya no es como cualquier otra chica, es alguien que si su novio la deja no llora, es más, se dice a sí misma que "_no vale la pena llorar por leche derramada__"_, es extrovertida, alegre y un poco despistada además de ser curiosa. A la hora de trabajar da todo de sí y jamás se dará por vencida. Tiene el cabello corto por encima de los hombros de un color negro, su piel es de una tez blanca (como porcelana) y sus ojos son grandes y de un color extravagante: violeta. Estudió cuatro años en la Universidad para Secretaría. Su condición amorosa no está en su punto clave, es más, no tiene suerte con los hombres, a la hora de tener una cita con alguno de ellos, siempre sale mal porque se aburre de escuchar sus tonterías y no aguanta el largar su lengua en contra de ellos. Tiene una amiga llamada Sam, es completamente diferente a Saaya, tiene un lindo cabello largo color ámbar, es un poco irresponsable, trabaja medio tiempo en una cafetería, tiene un novio igual de loco que ella, vive con Saaya, es una buena amiga, una de las mejores, ella es quien arregla las citas para su amiga, lo cual ya se está hartando de que su mejor amiga arruine su arduo trabajo de encontrar un novio para ella.

_*Flash Back*_

-¡Sam! – Aparecía Saaya en la sala de su departamento.

-¿Qué pasa Saaya? – Contestó la rubia

-¿¡Otra vez arreglaste una cita para mí!? ¿¡Qué no te había dicho que dejes de hacer eso!? ¡Ya sabes que pienso de tus "elecciones"!- Decía Saaya marcando comillas en la frase elecciones.

-Amiga, sabes bien que eso no va a pasar. Quiero verte bien y feliz. Quiero que mi amiga se relaje un poco. – Contestaba a la pelinegra mientras se limaba las uñas -Por eso arreglo citas- dijo con un tono inocente de niña, lo cual frustró más a su querida amiga.

-Sam, ¿tengo que repetirlo de nuevo? – Lo dijo con un tono sombrío mientras subía su puño a la altura de su nariz.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. – Le respondió sin interés.

-**Si me relajo, caeremos en la quiebra.** – Dijeron las dos amigas al unísono.

-No te preocupes, es un chico muy lindo y fácil de llevar. Así que te irá bien.

-¡No! ¡No iré! Ya lo he dicho.

-Bueno, como quieras.

-Así es, no iré.

*Al rato*

-Ash. ¡Iré, pero será la última vez que lo haga! Ya lo dije Sam, la próxima vez, yo seré quien me busque a alguien con quien pasar el resto de mi vida. – Lo dijo gritando y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Wow. Parece que si está muy molesta. Pero esta será la última vez.

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

Y así, Saaya terminó aceptando la cita que su amiga había arreglado. Esta sería la última de su vida, ya que se aseguró que se buscaría cuando estuviera segura y lista para una relación seria, porque eso era lo que quería. Las dos son muy buenas amigas desde la secundaria, jamás tuvieron una pelea, son muy unidas; Saaya la quiere como a una hermana, es muy preciada para ella.

Hace un mes, Saaya está buscando trabajo, está cansada con el de medio tiempo en la tienda "¡La Gran Familia Dango!" poniendo precios o a veces rellenando estantes, pero ese no era su problema en cierto modo le gustaba ya que su jefe era muy bueno con ella, y ni tampoco su paga, el problema eran sus compañeros de trabajo, la mayoría de los hombres que trabajan allí se le insinuaban, y la mayoría de la chicas que estaban allí la odiaban. Ellas decían que Saaya era la que los provocaba, y más de una vez tres de ellas la esperaban a la salida de su trabajo para "charlar" sobre su "comportamiento". Ya no lo aguantaba, lidiar con eso ya era demasiado; tenía que pagar la Universidad en la que asistía, pero ese tiempo ya se terminó, por Dios, que se había terminado.

Al graduarse, trabajó un año más en ese lugar, así podía pagar la mitad de la renta de su pequeño departamento, y Sam pagaba la otra mitad. En un año buscó trabajo, día tras día, sin parar, hasta que llegó un punto en se sentía deprimida, ya que se terminaba ese año; se iba a resignar. Pero luego recordó algo: "_jamás, pero jamás darse por vencida_", esas eran sus palabras de aliento, ya que le había salvado innumerable de veces.

Una mañana común y corriente como otras, Saaya y Sam estaban desayunando, Sam recogió el periódico y se puso a leer, había un tema que le había parecido bastante llamativo, al leer le avisó a su amiga y le dijo que leyera ese tema en particular, era de una gran empresa de cosméticos, contaba su historia y de que el Director o Jefe de susodicha empresa era nada más que un joven de 27 años de edad, se decía que su padre entregó su empresa al heredero, ya que él podía administrar y aprender a llevar su empresa a lo más alto, muchos pensaron que su hijo no podía con tal responsabilidad en sus manos, pero su padre dijo que no dejará del todo su empresa a su hijo. Y en el mismo artículo decía que se necesitaba Recursos Humanos que se dividían en distintas profesiones, y en una de esa decía que se necesitaba una Secretaria-Asistente profesional con un título para el futuro jefe de tal empresa. Fue como si una luz de esperanza llegase a su departamento. Pero el problema era que aún no había tenido una experiencia como Secretaria si contaba con su experiencia del trabajo de medio tiempo, y menos lo de ser una profesional, pero aun así tenía un título y no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad. Sam se había ido a trabajar, y ella quedaba sola en el departamento, tenía que hacer la limpieza y después cocinar cuando su amiga llegara.

_-Ah ah. Esto es muy cansador, pero esto se va a terminar hoy, voy a preparar mi currículum para mañana presentarme en la entrevista. Me siento confiada, aunque un poco nerviosa. – _Pensaba Saaya mientras hacía las cosas de la casa. Y así pasó una mañana rápida.

Sam había llegado, dejó sus cosas en una mesita y se sentó en el sofá:

-¡Ya estoy en casa! - Al no oír a su amiga, alzó la voz - ¡Saa-Chan! ¿Estás en casa?

Su amiga salió de su cuarto, un poco cansada.

-Lo siento Sam. Bienvenida a casa. La cena está lista. – Respondió la pelinegra.

-Saaya, ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Sam - Pareces cansada.

-Sí, un poco, es que salí a probar suerte buscando trabajo, hehe. – Respondió la morena – Pero nada. Y después de eso me puse a hacer la cena y a esperar a que vengas, mientras esperaba empecé a preparar mi currículum.

-¡¿Tu currículum?! Saaya, sabes que ahora estoy ganando bien, no te sobre fuerces, siempre tuviste un cuerpo débil. No quiero que te pase nada. – Le dijo a su amiga con un tono preocupado.

-Sam, sabes que no puedo vivir toda mi vida contigo, quiero tener mi trabajo y ganar mi propio dinero, no quiero vivir pendiente de ti toda mi vida. Y lo del currículum, bueno, mañana voy a presentarme en la entrevista de trabajo para la empresa que apareció hoy en el periódico, necesitan a una secretaria.

-¿En serio? Qué bueno Saa-Chan, esta vez te dejaré, pero si pasa algo me avisas, no quiero que te pase nada. – Le dijo a su amiga alentándola. – Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a cenar, me muero de hambre.

_*Una hora después*_

Saaya se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en frente de su escritorio, y encima del mismo había un currículum, lo estaba preparando para así presentarse a la entrevista de trabajo.

-Ya está terminado, mañana será un día cansador.- Dijo mientras con su mano frotaba sus ojos. -Me muero del sueño. – Lo dijo bostezando.

Se levantó, y fue directo a su cama. Se acostó y al segundo se durmió.

_*Al día siguiente*_

Las amigas se habían despertado, Saaya preparaba el desayuno, mientras que Sam se alistaba. Las dos se sentaron a desayunar, te negro y tostadas con mantequilla.

De pronto la rubia rompió el silencio preguntando: -Saaya, ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálida y nerviosa.

A lo que Saaya contestó: -Si Sam, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Es solo que estoy un poquito nerviosa.- Dio un sorbo de su te, a lo cual la rubia notó que su amiga estaba temblando.

-¿Un poquito? Saaya como explicas que estas temblando.

-¿¡Temblando!? No, en serio, estoy bien. Mejor me voy a alistar, así no llego tarde.- La pelinegra se retiraba dejando a la rubia con las palabras en su boca.

_-Por Dios, hay veces que no la entiendo, espero que le vaya bien.- _Pensaba Sam mientras veía la silueta de su amiga desvanecerse.

*En la habitación*

Saaya se estaba vistiendo para acorde para la entrevista, se la veía llevar una camisa blanca de mangas tres cuarto, una pollera negra tiro alto que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas y unos tacos negros de puntas. Su cabello normal, bien peinado, no podía recogerse ya que lo tenía muy corto.

Al salir de la habitación, diviso a una rubia un poco sorprendida por el cambio abrupto de su amiga, tenía una belleza natural y vestida como secretaria, la dejaba con un toque de madurez.

-Saa-Chan estás hermosa – Dijo Sam a su amiga mirándola de arriba-abajo.

-Gracias Sami – Respondió Saaya con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. – Será mejor que me vaya – Dijo mirando su reloj.

-Si tienes razón, yo también tengo que irme ya. Saaya, no olvides llamarme, así me avisas como te fue. ¿OK?

-Si Sam, te llamaré. No creo que tarde mucho, es más seguro que vuelvo antes de la cena. Nos vemos dentro de un rato. – Dijo esto saliendo de su departamento.

-¡Suerte! – Gritó Sam.

*En la estación de tren*

Saaya se encontraba sentada en un asiento cómodo del tren, cerca de la ventana. Empezó a vagar entre sus pensamientos, intentó pensar cómo podría dejar una buena impresión en esa entrevista. Lo único que hizo fue preocuparla más, ¿qué tal si le iba mal? No aguantaría.

_Hay que ser fuerte Saaya, estoy segura que hoy lo consigo. _– Se dijo así misma para calmarse un poco. Fue de bastante ayuda.

El transcurso del viaje fue muy rápido. Saaya salió de la estación a buscar desesperada un taxi que la llevara a la compañía. Fue entonces cuando con todo comenzó, transcurrió todo tan rápido, que ni siquiera ella lo puedo creer.


End file.
